Flying on Tattered Wings
by Priestess Hinato
Summary: Alternate Universe before Jou and Yugi were friends. Angsty, and dark humored, I have no idea about the plot so when I decide on one I'll tell you.


This is a disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wouldn't mind borrowing Jou for a day.  
  
I spontaneously decided to write this story, hopefully it won't be crap, or some form of crap. I really hate writing introductory paragraphs to stories, so I'm not going to.  
  
Oh, this is an alternate reality fan fiction, and it takes place before Yugi and Jou where friends.  
  
Flying on Tattered Wings  
  
I wake up in a foul mood. My mouth tastes stale, and feels as though I have been eating cotton balls, and given the hangover I have, it would be no surprise if I did just that last night. The memories of the party I went to are a faded blur black and white blur, I want to say that one point I was in a gutter, which would certainly explain the smell, but that could have been a dream.  
  
I try to untangle myself from the blankets and unceremoniously fall out of bed; Tsubasa probably helped me home last night. Yawning, I run a hand threw my tangled blonde hair and stiffly stretch. The gang isn't planning anything today, and I don't feel like hanging out at the base, so I'll probably waste my weekend at the arcade, or doing some free lance bullying, either would be fun, though the latter more profitable.  
  
I take a shower trying to eradicate the, I vomited all over myself passed out in a gutter then slept for ten hours, smell that I seemed to have accumulated from last night, and I'm semi successful too. I change into my weekend clothing, a pair of black tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a navy blue trench coat that falls to my knees, and defiantly screams 'bad ass.' Luckily pops not home, so I don't have to be back at a certain time to prepare him dinner, and I doubt he'll be home for another week or two, which is fine by me. That's the reason I don't ever bring my gun home, I'd most likely go into a rage, and shot the bastard, and I don't fell like being locked up for the rest of my life, I am way too pretty for jail.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk in a pretty good mood; I took like ten aspirin so I'm feeling nothing. I ignore everyone around me, and a berth of about a foot is given to me, mostly because I have a reputation, which is fine by me, people give me my space, they fear me, and they usually submit more easily this way. That Machiavelli guy had it about right, its much better to be feared then loved.  
  
I get over to the Game Corner, heading over to my favorite game of all time Metal Zombie Free For All 5: The Awakening. I set down on the metal seat and begin my mission of total zombie inhalation. I chose my favorite character to play with (Natasha Redinof, sexy female cop on the edge) and begin.  
  
I have played this game so often that I have a secret method to for tuning everybody out (something that works wonders in Algebra class), and even though all around me obnoxious kids are running and shouting and being really stupid little punks, I tune them out, I'm in my own little zombie beheading world. I've gotten pretty far, and I'm about to kill the Dark Necromancer of Anita when a cold sensation hits my neck. I whirl around and am out of my seat in seconds, I hear the beeping of the game alerting me that I have lost the battle and that undead minions are now enslaving the world. Ice cubes are slowly sliding down my back, and I shiver, clenching my teeth, and who of all people is standing in front of me with a sheepish gaze and an empty Styrofoam cup? Yugi Motou.  
  
I honestly dislike Yugi with every fiber in my being. I could use every word in the alphabet to describe every quirk that annoys me and I think I will, annoying, boring, cute (not cute, cute, but fuzzy pink bunny cute), dopey, excitable, friendly (too friendly) so on and so forth. He tries to hide the dripping cup behind his back, but its too late, and I think that he knows it too. I grin menacingly, showing all of my pearly whites in a wolfishly good-natured smile. He takes a step backward. Sucker.  
  
"Hi, Jounouchi. Um, sorry about the drink." He smiles, still moving backwards as if afraid that am going to pounce and that by moving farther away from me he will not incur my wrath.  
  
"Yugi, hi." I smile the whole arcade has gotten quit, all the glassy eyed video game addicts have turned away from their precious screens and are staring transfixed at me. Reputation you've got to love it.  
  
"I'm really sorry it was an accident. I can pay for another game if you want?" he smiles nervously still walking backwards.  
  
"Oh its okay Yugi. I don't want another game." He seems to sigh, and at this moment I swoop in grabbing him by the shirt collar, holding him up to my face. He kicks his short legs, trying to wriggle free, but he's trapped in my grasp.  
  
"Put him down right now Jounouchi!" a sharp voice shrieks, and I roll my eyes and groan. Anzu, the friendship bitch, has arrived making her presence known with a blood-curdling yell.  
  
"Not now Anzu, me and Yugi have got to have a heart to heart." I sneer, carrying Yugi out the door, and I hear Anzu following behind me.  
  
"Please Jounouchi put me down." Yugi yells and I ignore him, though one of his failing kicks hit my kneecap, and I suppress a yelp. Anzu has caught up to me and she is trying to pry Yugi from my grip. Roughly I shove Yugi into her, and they careen down onto the sidewalk, Yugi lays dazed on top of Anzu.  
  
"Next time shrimpy stay out of my way." I chuckle walking away from the two as they try to untangle each other.  
  
"Your such a jerk Jounouchi." I hear Anzu wail, and I don't give her the satisfaction of turning around, but I hold up one lone finger in response. Besides I need to go home and change my shirt anyway.  
  
Okay that wasn't the best chapter, but I'm just warming up. I need to lie out the bases before I can get any substantial plot down. Any ways tell me if I should continue or not. Flames welcomed. 


End file.
